pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruaka
Character Info Ruaka was one of five ex-slavers who were adopted into the Tei'kaliath after the Slaver Ambush. When the slavers had all been captured and the clan was deciding what to do with them, it was Ruaka who first came forward to beg for mercy. An'jhali decided that she would give those who wished it a chance to be judged by herself and the clan. When it came time for her to make her case Ruaka begged for mercy at the Tei'kaliath Illhars feet. Determining that the former slaver was harmless, An'jhali gave her approval for Ruaka to join the clan. Later that day Ruaka joined the healers, helping to treat the wounded caused by her comrades. Every so often Elif would ask her for advise on Chelian matters, though most the time she served as an ordinary healer. Of the original five, she and Hermil'ion are the only ex-slavers left in the clan. She continues to remain a healer to this day. Physical Description Being from Chel, Ruaka is shorter than most Tei'kaliath women and has slightly darker skin. She keeps her white hair cut short and wears a light blue sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants, and a white scarf. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 14, Page 3, 5/23/08) LA panels five and six: first appears in comic as a nonplayer character. * (Chapter 1, Day 15, Page 1, 5/29/08) LA panels two, three, and seven: appears for the first time in comic as a player character to plead her case before An'jhali. Wins the hearts of the clan over with her pitiably cute demeanor. * (Chapter 1, Day 15, Page 2, 6/6/08) 'LA panel four: asks An'jhali if the repentent ex-slavers can have their cloths back. * '(Chapter 1, Day 36, 12/19/08) '- EA panel three: Nurse battle training! * '(Chapter 1, Day 61, 7/22/09) EA panel one. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Ruaka: Mercy, please! I was just following orders! I...I'll do anything!" 5 votes. LA: Day 15, page 1. "Let the pardoned slavers have their personal effects back? Pleeeaase?" 11 votes. LA: Day 15, page 2. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Ruaka was always very good at keeping her mouth shut and doing what she was told, as she learned very early that commoner girls with pretty faces who didn't tended to get hurt. Life was hard, as life on the lower rungs of Chel usually is, and she did a lot of unpleasant things to survive, like everyone else she knew. But worse than the things she did were the things she allowed to happen, always convincing herself there was nothing she could have done. Life as a slaver was not very kind, but it kept her alive, so she just kept her head down and obeyed. That's backfired, now, and she's at the mercy of some strange clan, scared out of her mind... left with little hope, her survival instincts kick in, once again. Character Gallery Ruaka first appearance.jpg|An'jhali offering the captured slavers a chance to repent and beg for forgiveness. Ruaka's first appearance. At this point still an NPC. Ruaka first appearance (PC).jpg|Hatred for the repentant ex-slavers evaporates quickly. First appearance as a player character. Ruaka accepted into the clan.jpg|Ruaka makes her case and is granted entry into the clan. Ruaka cloths.jpg|Clothes for a poor ex-slaver? Pleeeeeease? Ruaka joins the nurses.jpg|Ruaka decides to help her new clan by joining the nurses. Ruaka and Hermil'lion epilogue.jpg|Ruaka and Hermil'ion Category:Player Characters Category:Healers